Stories Of The Untold
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: Stories of Sasuke, Naruto, and anyone really. They all have a problem, a drift. But I can't tell you anything yet... Read to find out the rest. Lot's of stories coming!
1. The Angel's Song

**Hope you enjoy it! Changed the names up :D**

* * *

It was 11:00 at night, so I turned off the television, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, securing the soft black covers over myself. For a few minutes, all I saw was darkness, and all I heard was silence, but then suddenly, I heard a sound. It sounded like a liquid gurgling sound, and it was coming from the backyard. I tried to ignore it, but it continuously got louder and more annoying, so I went out to the backyard in my sleep clothes to investigate the strange gurgling noise.

I couldn't find anything, except the grass and the trees, so I decided that it was probably just my imagination. But then, it happened again. I tried to follow where the sound was stationed, and it led me to a stream, gurgling softly. The water was clear and pristine, not murky or brown like the water in the lake not too far from here. I felt an aching dryness in my mouth, and I began to grow incredibly thirsty for some reason, so I figured, what harm could it do? I cupped my hands to let some of the water flow into them, then I lifted my hands to my lips and drank the cool, sweet water. The water tasted like heaven, unlike any water I had ever tasted. Then, I decided to go back to bed, but my vision went fuzzy and I became numb at first, and then utterly blind and paralyzed. I fell to the ground.

I woke up to a song. Not like the songs you hear on the radio, performed by recording artists. No, this was a heavenly carol sung by an otherworldly beauty, an angel. I let the ambiance of the angelic hymn wash over me like a soft rain in Spring, and each note took me higher, closer to heaven. The voice that sang this had a timeless melody, a vox that made Seraphim weep teardrops of gold. So enchanting, yet so haunting. As the song ended,  
I lifted myself to stand in my exact spot for a few seconds, taking time to comprehend the beauty my ears had just witnessed. Then, I went back into the house to go to sleep.

Several times after, I drank the water from the spring, and each time, I heard the same melody, the same angelic hymn. I felt myself gradually becoming weary of mundane life and wished I could live forever in the eternal plane of heaven.

One day, I ventured out into my backyard to drink the water and listen to the song again, and the usual happened. The water tastes sweet. I passed out. However, the song I awoke to was not beautiful in any way, shape or form. It was a twisted shadow of the familiar angel's song, a sort of sick, menacing incantation from the bowels of the abyss. The voice sang in distorted and unreal shrieks, the sounds of demons being tortured, and the overall song was so soulless, vile, and corrupt that it made me sick. I then realized that this….entity….was actually speaking in words, saying something. It said:

Demons! Demons! Come, attack!  
Do not rest until this one is dead!

I knew danger was arriving soon, so I rushed back inside and grabbed my long sword my father gave to me. Armed and dangerous, I stood my ground at the backyard, slaying the most grotesque demons imaginable. They had putrid green flesh, blood and pus hemorrhaging from their mouths and eye sockets, they had glowing red eyes, and six-thousand tentacles. But I killed them all, triumphant against the creatures from the abyss. I victoriously strode back into the house to clean myself off in the bathroom, but my heart seemed to sink into my stomach when I saw my reflection:

I was one of them.

I knew what had to be done. I shakily raised the blade of the sword to my neck, and slit my throat in one swift motion.

August 5, 2011:

The body of the deceased, Sasuke Uchiha, was discovered in the bathroom of his house. The major wound is located on the throat, and the murder weapon appears to be the long sword found on the floor. Several other corpses were found in the backyard.


	2. Quiet Acres

**Hope you enjoy it! Changed the names up :D**

* * *

A thousand miles away, there is an attic. No one knows about the attic, for a very good reason. If you were to stand outside the building the attic is in, you'd be hard pressed to find the courage to enter the crumbling, ragged building. Outside, on a plaque that's been torn at and faded by wind and water, is the origin of the reason no one enters. "Quiet Acres Mental Institution," it reads. Many of the letters are gone. If you were to walk inside the creaking, boarded up door, you'd be met with darkness. A single candle lights by an unseen hand, and the wind blows the door closed behind you. At least, you hope it's the wind. Looking around you, you see a rickety spiral staircase. A thousand cobwebs. A mirror that you think you see a flash of a face in. But you pass it off as nothing. Just a trick of the light. Or so you hope. You take the candle with you as you go up the staircase that creaks under your weight.

Up, up, up you go. You hold the candle before you as the wind howls at the windows and screams to be let in. Cold drafts threaten to extinguish the flame, but you keep going. Creak, creak, creak go the stairs. Let me in! Let me in! Cries the wind. You feel something cold and almost cloth like brush your hand. You gasp and pull away from whatever it is. Just a cobweb, you think before continuing. You hear someone calling your name. You whip your head around, looking frantically. There it is again! A voice like a breath calls your name, coming closer and closer. You scream and run the first way your feet go-forward. Your name is called again, and you can hear the insanity as it laughs. You're getting closer and closer to the attic. A door creaks, then falls down before you. The voice calls your name again, sounding but a few paces behind you. You vault over the door and run, run through the cobwebs.

Your heart is pumping, beating so you think it'll just burst out of your chest. you've reached the attic, but you don't know that. Room 113, it reads on the ancient plaque. You open the unlocked door, and slam it behind you. "Hello," A voice says. You whip around and scream a sound that you've never heard yourself make before-one of pure fear. On the ground before you is a young boy, not older than eight. He looks normal enough, but you can see the hot light of insanity in his eyes. He has a circle of candles and broken dolls around him. He laughs, a sound that chills you to the bone. "I'm crazy, if you're wondering. Everyone says I am." He rolls his head back and lets it loll there like a rag dolls. "You should leave. I have this urge to just wrap my hands around your beautiful neck and squeeze." You start to back away. "Do you know why I'm the only one left here? I got lost. I got lost, and found myself here. I couldn't unlock the door, and I starved." He smiles sweetly. "Would you like to stay with me? We can be insane together!" You find the window behind you, and freeze as the little boy walks towards you slowly. "Or you can fall. Either way."

Suddenly, he seems to fly towards you. His face, as blank as a sheet over a ghost, has no eyes, no features. "Join me!" He hisses somehow. You wordlessly shake your head and take a final step backwards. The little boy laughs as you stumble and pitch backwards, as you fall down, down, down. You watch as the little boy smiles as you fall. As the candles fade into darkness. Then, you feel a terrible crunch and everything goes dark.

Next time someone enters the Quiet Acres Mental Institution, you call their name, haunt their minds, and never let them escape.


	3. My Haunting Past

**Hope you enjoy it! Changed the names up :D GAARA'S**

* * *

I've always had trouble sleeping at night. Noises have disturbed me my whole life. I found out years ago that I have hypersensitive hearing, picking up all sorts of background noises. They couldn't fix it; only recommend the obvious techniques to mask the problem. Not that I hadn't tried these already. Ear muffs, listening to music and even things like meditation. None of it worked. In fact it seemed to make it worse. It made him more desperate.

I hear him most nights. No one else can. Why does he only come to me? There's always the dread of lying there each night in the dark silence, anticipating when he will come, and when I will hear him again. He usually likes to wait until I'm drifting to sleep, so that I jump back to my senses in fright to the sound of him there.

Most of the time it begins with a faint crying. He tells me that he "wants to make it end." I know he's getting closer to getting me and some nights I can even feel him cold breath in my ear. I can sense when he is lying close beside me in the darkness staring at me, and sometimes he whispers things like "It's only me," right into my ear. He's toying with me, like a cat does to a helpless insect before killing it. The thing is, I could never see him, but it slowly felt like he was becoming more real.

The doctor later informed me that I suffer from schizophrenia. I have been taking medication for a long time but it wasn't really working. It just made me feel more helpless. It was difficult for a boy as young as me to deal with this. At least now I could accept that he wasn't real. It was all in my head and there was nothing real to be afraid of. That was until last night…

Last night his presence felt more real than ever. I could hear him whisper, feel the air on my neck and even smell his breath, it was all too realistic to handle. I got so scared that I fell back into my old habit of running through the darkness of the house into my mother's bed to sleep beside her where I felt safe. Now that I was older, I knew she was hoping I had grown out of this phase, although I had only stopped doing it because it made her sad, and I didn't want her to be disappointed in me anymore. She was all I had. If I had the choice I would be in there beside her every night without fail.

I knew my mother had been awoken by me, probably more saddened that I had reverted to old ways when she thought the medication had been helping me. But it wasn't helping; I had just lied all this time to keep her happy and let her sleep in peace. I curled up in bed beside her and began to sob quietly. My mum looked uncomfortable from the noise I had made, and began stirring under the sheets so I whispered into her ear… "It's only me." She sat up abruptly, looking anxious. In the darkness I saw her reach over for her cell phone and begin to dial a number. I noticed on the screen that she was calling the doctor.

"The voices I used to hear," she said. "They're back…"


	4. The Teacher

**Hope you enjoy it! Changed the names up :D Sasuke**

* * *

Hello.

I have just escaped death, and from what I can tell I am one of three to do so at this point in time. I have had to re-live one year of my life in order to do so, thanks to The Teacher. You see, I was dying. I had a tumor in my brain, and had been living in a hospital for the last three weeks. Doctors had discovered that it had gotten too large to surgically remove without killing me or having severe brain damage, so I accepted dying without operation.

As I was lying there, I thought about how I was going to die, so I tried to make the best of the situation. I asked for a phone and tried to call my brother and parents over. I was going to make a will, even though I didn't have much. The nurse said that she got a busy signal for both my parents number and my brother. Not thinking of who else I could call, I just lied there, thinking of my fate. Would I go to Hell or Heaven? Would I be re-incarnated? Would I just die? I couldn't think of much else, so then I just was quiet, and went to sleep.

I woke up to find out that today was the estimated day I would die, so they asked if they should call my family again. I said yes, and so they did. When they nurse left, I suddenly got a flaming pain in my head, and I started to yell out in pain. As I was about to blackout, everything stopped. Even time. And then he showed up.

A man that I had never met prior to this day was standing in front of me. I hadn't seen him come in, nor did I hear him enter. He introduced himself as The Teacher, and asked me to follow him. I didn't notice I wasn't in the hospital before he asked. I also noticed I no longer had the pain in my head I had before. I immediately asked why, and he just stayed silent. He was very handsome. He looked young, maybe in his teenage years, but he made me feel strange, like he was going to try to seduce me and kill me, like in one of the secret agent movies.

As we approached our destination, he slowly began to hunch over, and become more like a corpse, or even some form of gargoyle. He turned to me, and told me he was going to save my life, so long as I make my current one better. I agreed, not knowing that I was making a deal that I would regret.

I suddenly woke up in my house, exactly one year ago from today. I of course thought that I had some sort of nightmare, that I had never had tumors that I had never died. Then I saw him standing next to me.

He looked grotesque now, but still had some of the features of the man he used to be. He looked like his face was smashed in, he was pale, he had multiple gunshots wounds, he was missing part of his right arm, he had tire tracks on him, he had a slit throat, but the part that made me feel scared was that he had a large bump in his skull, meaning that he had my tumors.

"Thank you", I said, "Did you really just heal me of my tumors?"

"Yes. In order to live, all you must do is make your life better. If you can do that, you may live.", he responded in a raspy, gurgly version of his original voice.

I got out of bed and began my morning routine, and started my first day… by almost getting hit in the face by a baseball. I yelled at the kid who threw that, and scared him off. Then a pigeon crapped on me. The entire first day was filled with bad things happening to me and getting upset about them. How was I supposed to make my life better if everything makes it worse?

After about three weeks, I was mugged. I had about $300 in my wallet, not to mention credit cards and my ID card. I was shot in the foot during the process as well. I then saw him again. He had been showing up recently, and I don't know why. I assumed that meant I was doing the right thing, but I couldn't do anything after being mugged. So I just ignored his presence and left.

At the turn of the New Year, I was at a party with friends, friends that weren't all the fond of being sober. We got drunk together and I passed out. When I came to, he was there, standing over me like a vulture, trying to find the best part to eat first. I asked why he was here, and he responded with, "Shape up, or I will kill you." He didn't come back for the next three months.

I tried to make my life better, but bad things just kept happening. My pet fish died, the power went out for over a week so I couldn't get any work done, (nor could I watch my favorite TV shows for that matter) and I was mugged at least three more times. I don't know why people think I'm such a good target for mugging. He showed up at my house after I got back from work, and he was on my bed. He looked angry, and he was holding a whip. I asked him to get off my bed so I could sleep. He got up and left, but not before lashing out with his whip on my back. I was knocked to the ground, and was in immense pain. He wasn't seen again until August.

At that time, I was once again diagnosed with tumours in my brain. I asked if they could do surgery immediately, and they said that I didn't have enough money. I then saw him standing behind the doctor, smiling deviously. When the doctor left, he said, "You didn't make your life better. You have a month to prove to me you're worth sparing." Then he disappeared.

I was in shock. I was really going to die. I realized that my life was filled with hatred, laziness, greed and depression. I needed to fix my life before I ended it, so I immediately ran out of the doctor's office to try to do things to redeem myself. I donated money to charity, I worked at a homeless shelter, I tried to get more work done at the office, and I swore off drinking for the month. However, when the tumours got too big, I wound up in the same situation as before. Lying in a hospital bed, one day left to live.

I once again felt the flaming pain in my head, and started to blackout once more, when he showed up once more. He asked if I felt like I had redeemed myself. I thought about it. I explained how I had volunteered at a homeless shelter, I got a promotion at work, and that I haven't drank since he spoke to me. He asked again if he thought I had redeemed myself. I realized that I hadn't. I had drank my last year to live away, yelled at people who were rude to me, and never really worked hard at anything.

"No.", I said.

"That's enough then.", he responded. He left and I then blacked out. I woke up to find out that they had indeed found a way to remove my tumours, and that I would live to a ripe old age. I agreed to the surgery, and was healed enough to leave to hospital two days later. As I was about to leave, I asked if I could call my family. The nurse looked sad suddenly. The nurse said, "Didn't you know? Your parents and brother died in a car crash trying to visit you. It was all over the news."

He spared my life but killed the people I loved. As you read this, I may already be dead of depression fueled suicide. But who knows? Maybe my family could be shocked back to life, or something. I don't know. I just hope The Teacher will save them too.

* * *

**The teacher is Naruto btw and The person is Sasuke**


	5. Naruto The Killer

**Okay I changed up a story and placed Naruto into it with the other characters. Naruto's parents are living and he has a brother named Lou.**

**Warnings: Gore, Violence, Character death.**

* * *

Naruto and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Naruto and his brother Lou couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Barbara; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce my self and to introduce my son." She turns around and calls her son over. "Billy, these are our new neighbors." Billy said hi and ran back to play in his yard.

"Well," said Naruto's mom, "I'm Kushina, and this is my husband Minato, and my two sons, Naruto and Lou." They each introduced themselves, and then Barbara invited them to her son's birthday. Naruto and his brother were about to object, when their mother said that they would love to. When Naruto and his family are done packing, Naruto went up to his mom.

"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."

"Naruto," said his mother, "We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final." Naruto started to talk, but stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Whenever his mom said something, it was final. He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but… a weird feeling. He dismissed it as just some random feeling. He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.

The next day, Naruto walked down stairs to get breakfast and got ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Lou finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?"

The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his hands. The kid seems to be about twelve; one year younger than Naruto. He wears a Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Kiba." Naruto and Lou looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. "And he's Choji." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looked like he hadn't exercised since he was crawling.

"And I," said the first kid, "am Sasuke. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." Lou stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." The kid walked up to Lou and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Lou gestured him to sit down. Naruto ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." Sasuke put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Naruto popped the kid in the nose. As Sasuke reached for his face, Naruto grabbed the kid's wrist and broke it. Sasuke screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Choji and Kiba rushed Naruto, but Naruto was too quick. He threw Sasuke to the ground. Kiba lashed out at him, but Naruto ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Kiba dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Choji rushed him too, but Naruto didn't even need the knife. He just punched Choji straight in the stomach and Choji went down. As he fell, he puked all over. Lou could do nothing but look in amazement at Naruto.

"Naruto how'd you?" that was all he said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Sasuke and the others. As Naruto and Lou made it to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen. Lou just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Naruto knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "It was a wonderful day." Next morning, he heard a knock at his front door. He walked down to find two police officers at the door, his mother looking back at him with an angry look.

"Naruto, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" Naruto's gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true.

"Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Lou."

"Son," said one of the cops," We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" Naruto knew it was no use. He could say him and Lou had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn't say that they weren't fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Naruto couldn't defend himself or Lou.

"Son, call down your brother." Naruto couldn't do it, since it was him who beat up all the kids.

"Sir, it…it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Lou tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." The cop looked at his partner and they both nod.

"Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy…"

"Wait!" says Lou. They all looked up to see him holding a knife. The officers pulled their guns and locked them on Lou.

"It was me, I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it." He lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises, as if he was in a struggle.

"Son, just put the knife down," said the officer. Lou held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops.

"No Lou, it was me! I did it!" Jeff had tears running down his face.

"Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what I did. Well, take me away." The police led Lou out to the patrol car.

"Lou, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" Naruto's mother put her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto please, you don't have to lie. We know it's Lou, you can stop." Jeff watched helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Lou inside. A few minutes later Naruto's dad pulled into the driveway, seeing Naruto's face and knowing something was wrong.

"Son, son what is it?" Naruto couldn't answer. His vocal cords were strained from crying. Instead, Naruto's mother walked his father inside to break the bad news to him as Naruto wept in the driveway. After an hour or so Naruto walked back in to the house, seeing that his parents were both shocked, sad, and disappointed. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't see how they thought of Lou when it was his fault. He just went to sleep, trying to get the whole thing off his mind. Two days went by, with no word from Lou at JDC. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Naruto is woken up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Naruto, it's the day." she said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room.

"What, what's today?" asked Naruto as he stirs awake.

"Why, it's Billy's party." He was now fully awake.

"Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after…" There was a long pause.

"Naruto, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." Naruto's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?

"Son, is that all your going to wear?" said Naruto's mom.

"Better than wearing too much." he said. His mother pushed down the feeling to yell at him and hid it with a smile.

"Now Naruto, we may be over-dressed, but this is how you go if you want to make an impression." said his father. Naruto grunted and went back up to his room.

"I don't have any fancy clothes!" he yelled down stairs.

"Just pick out something." called his mother. He looked around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he found a white hoodie and put it on.

"You're wearing that?" they both said. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Naruto and his father out the door. They crossed the street over to Barbara and Billy's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Naruto could see were adults, no kids.

"The kids are out in the yard. Naruto, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Barbara.

Naruto walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in weird cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and hat.

"Hey. Wanna pway?" he said.

"Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppy dog face.

"Pwease?" said the kid. "Fine," said Naruto. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of Lou. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba all jumped over the fence on their skateboards. Naruto dropped the fake gun and ripped off the hat. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a burning hatred.

"Hello, Naruto, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Naruto saw his bruised nose." I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC."

Sasuke got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Sasuke rushed at Naruto. They both fell to the ground. Naruto punched Jeff in the nose, and Naruto grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Choji and Kiba both pulled guns out of their pockets.

"No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Sasuke pulled a knife on Naruto and stabbed it into his shoulder.

Naruto screamed and fell to his knees. Sasuke started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Naruto grabs his foot and twists it, causing Sasuke to fall to the ground. Naruto stood up and walked towards the back door. Choji grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He picks Naruto up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Naruto tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Sasuke repeatedly starts kicking Naruto, until he starts to cough up blood.

"Come on Naruto, fight me!" He picks Naruto up and throws him into the kitchen. Sasuke sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Naruto's head.

"Fight!" He throws Naruto back into the living room.

"Come on Naruto, look at me!" Naruto glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you're just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!" Naruto starts to get up.

"Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Naruto is now on his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Sasuke as he runs at Naruto. That's when it happens. Something inside Naruto snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Sasuke and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Sasuke's heart to stop. As Sasuke gasps for breath. Naruto hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Naruto's body, until he takes one final breath, and dies.

Everyone is looking at Naruto now. The parents, the crying kids, even Choji and Kiba. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Naruto. Naruto see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Choji and Kiba let out fire on him, each shot missing. Naruto runs up the stairs. He hears Choji and Kiba follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Naruto ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Choji and Kiba race in, knives ready.

Choji swings his knife at Naruto, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Choji's face. Choji goes down hard and now all that's left is Kiba. He is more agile than Choji though, and ducks when Naruto swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Naruto by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Naruto wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Naruto's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto. Kiba pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol." Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Naruto let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Naruto, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Naruto saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That's when he passed out.

When Naruto woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.

"I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Naruto sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Naruto couldn't answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Sasuke confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Lou go." This made Naruto almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."

Naruto's mother hugs Naruto and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Naruto was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Naruto's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Naruto's face.

Naruto's mother screams at the sight of his face. Lou and Naruto's dad stare awe-struck at his face.

"What? What happened to my face?" Naruto said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It…it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a nice white color, and his hair singed from blond to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.

"Naruto," said Lou, "It's not that bad…."

"Not that bad?" said Naruto," It's perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Naruto started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh… Naruto, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Naruto was fighting Sasuke something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn't know.

"Doctor," said Naruto's mom, "Is my son… alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."

"Oh thank you doctor." Naruto's mother went over to Naruto." Naruto, sweetie. It's time to go."

Naruto looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Naruto's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Naruto's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of life.

Later that night, Naruto's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Naruto had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked his mother.

Naruto looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Naruto's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.

"Naruto, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Naruto's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Naruto's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we….." She stopped as she saw Naruto in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Naruto rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them.

His brother Lou woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Naruto's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Lou. Lou thrashed here and there trying to escape Naruto's death grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Naruto said,"Just go to sleep."

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry if it was out of character. Dx**

**Review**

**Favorite**


	6. A Poem Of Fractured Mind

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you. **

* * *

Poem of fractured mind  
Doctors and nurses digging through my head  
Stitching through psyche like needle through thread  
Picking through all of the places in mind  
Searching for something that they'll never find  
Looking for feelings and workings and cures  
They think they can help me…  
But they can't, I am sure.

They think ink blots and head shocks will break down my chains  
But these only bring physical, additional pain  
I can't understand what they hope to achieve  
My confessions and stories that they won't believe  
And if they won't listen then what shall I do?  
The voices in my head provide no help to.

And most of the time, they place me in my cell  
My own personal, padded and very small hell  
Again, this is something they think will help me  
But I don't want to be here, I want to be free  
Surely they know this, surely they care?  
But it seems their concern vanished into thin air  
It seems that they want to wash their hands of me  
For what value to anyone is insanity?


	7. Indignation

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you. **

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I forgot who I was for a moment. My memory burnt out before flashing back in an instant. The bloodied knife in my hand and the body on the wet Manhattan concrete in front of me was real.

I dropped the knife. I don't think there was anyone watching, it must have been two or three in the morning, much too late out. The cold rain spattered on the blade and washed away the man's blood. I dry heaved immediately. The ragged, skinny man was drained of almost all of his color already. His face lay on the ground surrounded by a crimson pool, his wrinkled bald spot on the top of his head almost staring at me, encircled by gray, wiry hairs. I'm not sure why, but I shuddered at just the thought of his face underneath.

Then, this struck me as funny. Hilarious, even. I cannot remember why. I began to laugh. I smirked, then chuckled, and then erupted into a hearty, victorious laughter. I did it, I killed a man! Just in an act of pure spite, I grasped the slick knife up from the ground and hurled it at the body. Murder is fun, most normal folk don't know what they're missing!

I began to walk home. I felt no rush, nor fear, and home was not even that far from here. The rain around me poured harder upon the blanketed earth, every drop clapping against it, almost as if the rain was applauding me for my gratuitous deed to the world! Soon later, with a twist of the freezing doorknob, I let myself inside of my familiar abode. The dirty floorboards creaked under my barely-covered feet, and the welcoming rats and roaches scurried about to hide themselves out of what I like to think of as respect for their benevolent master.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I shuddered at the familiar sight. The man with the bald spot and the gray hairs encircling it like it was a gray fireball, the thin body and jacket, the ruby pool of blood enveloping his hidden face. I darted to go see if he was real, but he had vanished, seemingly run off! The bloody man was just here, I know it!

I was cautious, and I was not going to let my guard down for a second. I gave into my animalistic urges for just a brief moment and dropped to all fours. For an odd reason, I found this fitting, acting as if I was the predator hunting the prey. I stealthily crawled across my kitchen, the scent of the familiar grime on the floor calming my nerves briefly. Then again, he appeared! In the sink, watching with his bald spot, as if it were an unblinking, flesh-colored eye. The rain clattered against the plastic window and rotting boards like the heavens were pounding to come in and take me away for the dreadful sin I have committed.

I scurried across the kitchen floor and dove into the other, pitch black room, landing on my faithful stained mattress. I tried to sleep and rest for another day, but every time the warm embrace of sleep began to envelop me, he appears in the corner of my eye. The man with the bald spot, staring at me from across the room with his swirled silver hair and pale circle of flesh visible.

I cried to him, this angel of death, "What do you want from me!?" There was no answer from the man, who had just vanished. I knew had done something especially wrong this time, I know it. I must consult the Savior.

His location was always easy to find. The painting of our lord and savior Jesus Christ was hung by a rusty nail right above his ever-burning candle in the hallway. I bowed in front of his presence and hit my knees on the floor, making both a sudden thud and a squealing whine on the wood. Though the painting was worn with his face melted and dark, and his hands warped into swollen claws, I knew behind his grisly visage that he was the idol of all that is right and wrong in life, and the sole adjudicator of the universe, judging all actions.

"Oh, Savior," I pleaded, "Please forgive me. I have done no wrong, you surely know this! My murder was an act of purity and nothing less! I am truly pure of heart, my Savior, forgive me! Forgive me and cleanse me of my sins!"

The Savior spoke but a low growl. The painting itself never spoke, but he whispered his tomes to me. I paused, and awaited another answer. Nothing came, and a pain had struck my gut. Savior had not spoken another sound save for the growl, but it did not matter. I was not forgiven.

The bloody man has won, and I am forever trapped. I would never be forgiven, every time I shut my eyes, or gaze upon the darkness, he is there, forever watching me and choosing my fate. He is the looming sword of Damocles that I know will one day crash down upon me with vengeful wrath and cleave me in twain.

It was not until he raised his head that I knew I was truly damned.


	8. Tulpa

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you. **

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Last year I spent six months participating in what I was told was a psychological experiment. I found an ad in my local paper looking for imaginative people looking to make good money, and since it was the only ad that week that I was remotely qualified for, I gave them a call and we arranged an interview.  
They told me that all I would have to do is stay in a room, alone, with sensors attached to my head to read my brain activity, and while I was there I would visualize a double of myself. They called it my "tulpa".

It seemed easy enough, and I agreed to do it as soon as they told me how much I would be paid. And the next day, I began. They brought me to a simple room and gave me a bed, then attached sensors to my head and hooked them into a little black box on the table beside me. They talked me through the process of visualizing my double again, and explained that if I got bored or restless, instead of moving around, I should visualize my double moving around, or try to interact with him, and so on. The idea was to keep him with me the entire time I was in the room.

I had trouble with it for the first few days. It was more controlled than any sort of daydreaming I'd done before. I'd imagine my double for a few minutes, then grow distracted. But by the fourth day, I could manage to keep him "present" for the entire six hours. They told me I was doing very well.

The second week, they gave me a different room, with wall-mounted speakers. They told me they wanted to see if I could still keep the tulpa with me in spite of distracting stimuli. The music was discordant, ugly and unsettling, and it made the process a little more difficult, but I managed nonetheless. The next week they played even more unsettling music, punctuated with shrieks, feedback loops, what sounded like an old school modem dialing up, and guttural voices speaking some foreign language. I just laughed it off – I was a pro by then.

After about a month, I started to get bored. To liven things up, I started interacting with my doppelganger. We'd have conversations, or play rock-paper-scissors, or I'd imagine him juggling, or break-dancing, or whatever caught my fancy. I asked the researchers if my foolishness would adversely affect their study, but they encouraged me.

So we played, and communicated, and that was fun for a while. And then it got a little strange. I was telling him about my first date one day, and he corrected me. I'd said my date was wearing a yellow top, and he told me it was a green one. I thought about it for a second, and realized he was right. It creeped me out, and after my shift that day, I talked to the researchers about it. "You're using the thought-form to access your subconscious," they explained. "You knew on some level that you were wrong, and you subconsciously corrected yourself."

What had been creepy was suddenly cool. I was talking to my subconscious! It took some practice, but I found that I could question my tulpa and access all sorts of memories. I could make it quote whole pages of books I'd read once, years before, or things I was taught and immediately forgot in high school. It was awesome.

That was around the time I started "calling up" my double outside of the research center. Not often at first, but I was so used to imagining him by now that it almost seemed odd to not see him. So whenever I was bored, I'd visualize my double. Eventually I started doing it almost all the time. It was amusing to take him along like an invisible friend. I imagined him when I was hanging out with friends, or visiting my mom, I even brought him along on a date once. I didn't need to speak aloud to him, so I was able to carry out conversations with him and no one was the wiser.

I know that sounds strange, but it was fun. Not only was he a walking repository of everything I knew and everything I had forgotten, he also seemed more in touch with me than I did at times. He had an uncanny grasp of the minutiae of body language that I didn't even realize I was picking up on. For example, I'd thought the date I brought him along on was going badly, but he pointed out how she was laughing a little too hard at my jokes, and leaning towards me as I spoke, and a bunch of other subtle clues I wasn't consciously picking up on. I listened, and let's just say that that date went very well.

By the time I'd been at the research center for four months, he was with my constantly. The researchers approached me one day after my shift, and asked me if I'd stopped visualizing him. I denied it, and they seemed pleased. I silently asked my double if he knew what prompted that, but he just shrugged it off. So did I.

I withdrew a little from the world at that point. I was having trouble relating to people. It seemed to me that they were so confused and unsure of themselves, while I had a manifestation of myself to confer with. It made socializing awkward. Nobody else seemed aware of the reasons behind their actions, why some things made them mad and others made them laugh. They didn't know what moved them. But I did – or at least, I could ask myself and get an answer.

A friend confronted me one evening. He pounded at the door until I answered it, and came in fuming and swearing up a storm. "You haven't answered when I called you in fucking weeks, you dick!" He yelled. "What's your fucking problem?".

I was about to apologize to him, and probably would have offered to hit the bars with him that night, but my tulpa grew suddenly furious. "Hit him," it said, and before I knew what I was doing, I had. I heard his nose break. He fell to the floor and came up swinging, and we beat each other up and down my apartment.

I was more furious then than I have ever been, and I was not merciful. I knocked him to the ground and gave him two savage kicks to the ribs, and that was when he fled, hunched over and sobbing.

The police were by a few minutes later, but I told them that he had been the instigator, and since he wasn't around to refute me, they let me off with a warning. My tulpa was grinning the entire time. We spent the night crowing about my victory and sneering over how badly I'd beaten my friend.

It wasn't until the next morning, when I was checking out my black eye and cut lip in the mirror, that I remembered what had set me off. My double was the one who'd grown furious, not me. I'd been feeling guilty and a little ashamed, but he'd goaded me into a vicious fight with a concerned friend. He was present, of course, and knew my thoughts. "You don't need him anymore. You don't need anyone else," he told me, and I felt my skin crawl.

I explained all this to the researchers who employed me, but they just laughed it off. "You can't be scared of something that you're imagining," one told me. My double stood beside him, and nodded his head, then smirked at me.

I tried to take their words to heart, but over the next few days I found myself growing more and more anxious around my tulpa, and it seemed that he was changing. He looked taller, and more menacing. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and I saw malice in his constant smile. No job was worth losing my mind over, I decided. If he was out of control, I'd put him down. I was so used to him at that point that visualizing him was an automatic process, so I started trying my damnedest to not visualize him. It took a few days, but it started to work somewhat. I could get rid of him for hours at a time. But every time he came back, he seemed worse. His skin seemed ashen, his teeth more pointed. He hissed and gibbered and threatened and swore. The discordant music I'd been listening to for months seemed to accompany him everywhere. Even when I was at home – I'd relax and slip up, no longer concentrating on not seeing him, and there he'd be, and that howling noise with him.

I was still visiting the research center and spending my six hours there. I needed the money, and I thought they weren't aware that I was now actively not visualizing my tulpa. I was wrong. After my shift one day, about five and a half months in, two impressively men grabbed and restrained me, and someone in a lab coat jabbed a hypodermic needle into me.

I woke up from my stupor back in the room, strapped into the bed, music blaring, with my doppelganger standing over me cackling. He hardly looked human anymore. His features were twisted. His eyes were sunken in their sockets and filmed over like a corpse's. He was much taller than me, but hunched over. His hands were twisted, and the fingernails were like talons. He was, in short, fucking terrifying. I tried to will him away, but I just couldn't seem to concentrate. He giggled, and tapped the IV in my arm. I thrashed in my restraints as best I could, but could hardly move at all.

"They're pumping you full of the good shit, I think. How's the mind? All fuzzy?" He leaned closer and closer as he spoke. I gagged; his breath smelt like spoiled meat. I tried to focus, but couldn't banish him.

The next few weeks were terrible. Every so often, someone in a doctor's coat would come in and inject me with something, or force-feed me a pill. They kept me dizzy and unfocused, and sometimes left me hallucinating or delusional. My thoughtform was still present, constantly mocking. He interacted with, or perhaps caused, my delusions. I hallucinated that my mother was there, scolding me, and then he cut her throat and her blood showered me. It was so real that I could taste it.

The doctors never spoke to me. I begged at times, screamed, hurled invectives, demanded answers. They never spoke to me. They may have talked to my tulpa, my personal monster. I'm not sure. I was so doped and confused that it may have just been more delusion, but I remember them talking with him. I grew convinced that he was the real one, and I was the thoughtform. He encouraged that line of thought at times, mocked me at others.

Another thing that I pray was a delusion: he could touch me. More than that, he could hurt me. He'd poke and prod at me if he felt I wasn't paying enough attention to him. Once he grabbed my testicles and squeezed until I told him I loved him. Another time, he slashed my forearm with one of his talons. I still have a scar – most days I can convince myself that I injured myself, and just hallucinated that he was responsible. Most days.

Then one day, while he was telling me a story about how he was going to gut everyone I loved, starting with my sister, he paused. A querulous look crossed his face, and reached out and touched my head. Like my mother used to when I was feverish. He stayed still for a long moment, and then smiled. "All thoughts are creative," he told me. Then he walked out the door.

Three hours later, I was given an injection, and passed out. I awoke unrestrained. Shaking, I made my way to the door and found it unlocked. I walked out into the empty hallway, and then ran. I stumbled more than once, but I made it down the stairs and out into the lot behind the building. There, I collapsed, weeping like a child. I knew I had to keep moving, but I couldn't manage it.

I got home eventually – I don't remember how. I locked the door, and shoved a dresser against it, took a long shower, and slept for a day and a half. Nobody came for me in the night, and nobody came the next day, or the one after that. It was over. I'd spent a week locked in that room, but it had felt like a century. I'd withdrawn so much from my life beforehand that nobody had even known I was missing.

The police didn't find anything. The research center was empty when they searched it. The paper trail fell apart. The names I'd given them were aliases. Even the money I'd received was apparently untraceable.

I recovered as much as one can. I don't leave the house much, and I have panic attacks when I do. I cry a lot. I don't sleep much, and my nightmares are terrible. It's over, I tell myself. I survived. I use the concentration those bastards taught me to convince myself. It works, sometimes.

Not today, though. Three days ago, I got a phone call from my mother. There's been a tragedy. My sister's the latest victim in a spree of killings, the police say. The perpetrator mugs his victims, then guts them.

The funeral was this afternoon. It was as lovely a service as a funeral can be, I suppose. I was a little distracted, though. All I could hear was music coming from somewhere distant. Discordant, unsettling stuff, that sounds like feedback, and shrieking, and a modem dialing up. I hear it still – a little louder now.


	9. Beyond Truth

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you. **

* * *

Itachi's POV

I watched the blood as it trickled across the slick wooden floor, as it began to hide under the furniture, as it began to spread and draw closer to me, inch by inch…

I was always a curious man… Was it wrong to peek? I thought not. Maybe I had been wrong… What good has come of this corpse that lay here before me? Yet, I have no regrets… I've regretted everything. I no longer wish to let myself become lost in such emotions. The deed has been done.

Still…

No, I must have been right. It was not wrong to peek… It was wrong to open the door as I have now. The door of knowledge has always been there, waiting for me… Who knew it could cause this? Still, I will carry on… This sudden insight is confusing. I will learn to master my knowledge…

The blood that has been shed by my hands is no longer relevant. Nothing in this physical realm is relevant. I must understand what is yet to be understood by any other being. I will be patient and carry on…

I let the blood reach me… I watched it while it dried and ceased its journey across this familiar place. The blood's journey was irrelevant, unlike what I must soon experience. I left him there, to make my own journeys across these many familiar places…

Am I mad?

Possibly. Although… I could never quite say what madness was.


	10. Don't Go Into The Basement

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you. **

* * *

Sasukei's POV

You know, Mom, I remember now how it all started.

It was right after moving to the new house. How old was I? Four, maybe five? I was so young. So innocent. So unsuspecting.

The new house was beautiful, Mom. Do you remember how I used to run from room to room? You always laugh so hard when you recount those times. We were so happy. All of us.

The house was so big, much bigger than the old house. This one had two floors. The main floor had the living room and three bedrooms: Itachi's, Dad's and your's, and my bedroom, at the end of the hall.

Do you remember what I used to tell you about the basement though? I always told you to not go into the basement. You would brush it off. Wave away my fears. You probably don't remember me telling you at all.

But I remember. I can never forget.

It all started with going downstairs on my own a few times. When I would go down there to get something, I would see things moving. Small, black things. In the corners, on top of the TV cabinet, in the hallway, in the laundry room, anywhere. They would move in and out of the corner of my eye. This would cause me to dash into the half-dimmed room and scurry upstairs. I remember one time Itachi commented, "Oh, Sasuke's scared again."

I was scared of these beings, Mom. I was so scared. When you sent me down into the darkness alone, I feared for my life. I never knew what would happen when I was down there. I got to the point that I never went anywhere without turning a light on. A light switch would always be switched before going in any room, and then a frightening dash back upstairs. But I also didn't want anyone to know I was afraid. I hid my fear the best I could, Mom. That was until seeing wasn't the worst part.

It was not long after I began seeing them, that I started hearing them. Saying things in hushed whispers. Mocking me. Snickering. Moving objects in the basement. The small noises meant nothing to you and the rest of the family. You could turn your back to the sounds. You closed your eyes to the unknown living in your house.

I remember this one time; you found a handkerchief waiting for you on your bed. You laughed it off. You all laughed it off. The handkerchief didn't belong to any of us, and it was just waiting there for you, almost like a warning. But you all thanked the beings for their kind gift, making a mockery and a joke out of it. Mom, why didn't any of you listen to me when I told you to stop?

By the time I was eight, the voices were a constant occurrence in the house. I could hear every word they said. These creatures, which I called the Whisperers, talked about everything. They talked about new things to do to be nuisances, how much we amused them, how best to hurt the family living in their house. I had learned from you to put these things behind me and ignore them.

But that became harder and harder. I remember one night, laying in my bed, I heard the door creep open. I hadn't been able to sleep well, so small noises jerked me up in the middle of the night quite often. But the Whisperers never moved objects so carelessly. They knew I was awake, and they knew the best way to frighten me. Loud movements were heard from the kitchen, and to save myself, I flung the blankets over my head. I wanted to cry for you like a toddler, Mom, but I didn't want to put you in harm.

I heard a yelp from the kitchen. It was soft enough that no one else would be awoken from it. I know if you ever read this, Mom, you'll yell at me for being so stupid, but I had to see what was in the kitchen. I had to know what evil was preying on my family.

The hallway felt eerily cold in the hot summer's night. The light, being already on, hardly made my descent to the kitchen less terrifying. My feet shattered the silence as I struggled to creep as quietly as I could. I was so afraid, and the sweat from my body glued my clothes to my skin.

Mom, I don't want to scare you with describing what was in the kitchen, but I'll tell you best of what was there. A small creature, about 2 foot high, stood before me. It was pitch black and beady yellow eyes. This is the only way to describe the appearance of the creature, Mom. It smelt of a mixture of vegetable oil and that paving stuff that they put in the cracks of roads. It gave off this sound, like a crackling fire and constant murmuring whispers. The creature made me afraid, Mom. It was fear incarnate. This creature drove a stake right into my soul, making me cold and writhe in true darkness.

While I watched this…thing, it stared me down and opened its mouth, which was invisible at first glance. Its mouth was simply a whole full of razor-sharp teeth, and it snickered as I gasped at the pure horror of the scene. As quickly as it opened, the creature's mouth closed, and it turned its gaze over to its right. I hadn't noticed her, Mom. I hadn't noticed Dino.

Dino, our poor hound, lie directly in the center of the kitchen underneath the counter top. A large butcher knife was nestled gently between two of her ribs. Dino whined one last time as she took in her last breath and died a painful death.

I didn't know what to do then, Mom. I had no control of my body at that time. I cried. No, I screamed while tears fell from my eyes. I didn't know what else to do, Mom. I couldn't help it.

That's when I heard them, down the hall again. Itachi's door and your door was open. Oh, God, Mom. I was so frightened. Without thinking about it, I ran into Itachi's room.

Itachi was dead, Mom. I found him mutilated, but I know you wouldn't want details about how your eldest son was killed. Let's just agree that he had not stood a chance.

I had no time to grieve. I had to check on Dad. Strangely, the light to your room was on, so I didn't need to go too far inside to see Dad laying lying on the ground, in a distraught, disturbing way. Two butter knives were lodged into his neck, Mom. I don't know how that was done.

You were not in the room. You weren't there. Why weren't you in your room? Did you hear it coming, the footsteps? Did you honestly think that running to the basement would be the best answer?

I knew immediately, Mom. I knew you were down there, trying to escape the evil that was upstairs. I ran down the stairs, hoping to beat the Whisperers to you.

I found you in the family room, Mom. The light was off. I found you in front of the TV. You had gashes in your head and your legs. You were losing so much blood. When you saw me, you screamed. You screamed so loudly. I didn't understand.

But then I saw them. The Whisperers had beat me to you. And they were chanting.

Kill her. Kill her. We must kill her. We must kill her. Kill her. Kill her.

They were chanting at me, Mom. They were telling me to kill you. They were telling me that you had to die.

That's when I looked at my hands.

They were covered in blood, Mom. Blood was staining my new pajamas. Blood was running down my arms. I was holding a knife. A knife from the kitchen.

When I looked back up, the Whisperers were gone, and it was just you and me.

I turned on the light and smiled. You screamed again. I advanced you, raising the knife in my hand.

I told you to never go into the basement, Mom. Why didn't you listen to me?


	11. Screeching

**The stories are based off of stories, if you want the original stories I will tell you (Pm me) If you want to know who are in the stories like the main character I will tell you.**

**Please Review So I know If I Should Continue This Or Not**

**Favorite**

* * *

Naruto's POV

It was a lovely fall afternoon with leaves crisp and fiery and nary a cloud in the sky. The sun shone gloriously in the deep cyan ether giving off the perfect amount of heat, the kind where you can wear shorts comfortably without that unsettling chill on your legs but you don't find yourself covered in sweat, unless you happen to be one of those who always seems to be sweating.  
I made my way to my last class for the afternoon. Having received word that my 5p.m. biology lab had been canceled, I was pretty happy about things. Just one boring economics lecture to go and I would be home free for a good twenty-four hours. Yep, I have Wednesdays off. I really love my schedule sometimes. As I made my way through the oppressive mob of students walking every-which way, I noticed my best friend and roommate, Sasuke. I waved to him, but he didn't seem to notice. So, raising my voice above the dull roar, I said "Hey, Sasuke." He lifted his head and his eyes darted over to me.  
We began to make our ways toward each other and as we did, I noticed something strange about him. Sasuke wasn't giving off his usual air of douche baggery. Not to day he's a bad guy, although he does have a certain arrogance to him. Couple that with an appearance that would put Scumbag Neji to shame, and you have a snapshot of the guy your mother warned of. He had a heart of gold, though. Earlier that semester, he had snuck a dying kitten into our dorm. I mean, this thing was on the brink of death. And yet, somehow, Sasuke managed to nurse it back to health. And that's not even the most amazing part. He had five exams over the course of the two weeks he kept the kitten. He managed to ace all of them, which was quite an common event for Sasuke as his free time was spent more time reading expensive textbooks and study.  
Yeah, douche baggery is an unfair word for Tom. I guess liveliness would be better, as he was full of life. But right now, he seemed out of it. In a sort of uneasy haze. He certainly didn't look this way Monday night, when he told me he was going to stay with his girlfriend for a couple of days. I pulled him aside and asked what the matter was.  
"Meh," he said. "I just haven't been able to sleep much lately. And I haven't been concentrating in class well either."  
"When have you ever concentrated in class?" I said jokingly. He faintly smiled at me. His look was tinged with a slight degree of pain, suggesting that maybe I had hit a raw nerve.  
"Actually, it's not just class. It's everything. Anything. I can't focus on anything."  
"You think you might be developing a case of ADD or ADHD?"  
"More like a case of TRIMEWLMTFA."  
"Come again?"  
"This Ringing In My Ears Won't Leave Me The Fuck Alone!"  
"Clearly," I chuckled.  
"I'm serious. It's this obnoxious high-pitched hum. The kind of thing you would normally dismiss as an effect of listening to music too loud. Only, it seems to be coming from…something else."  
"Like?"  
"I don't know; it's like there's something in my head. And I mean, something in my head."  
"When did you first notice it? Have you been to a doctor?"  
"No, and yesterday morning. I dismissed it as just me being hung over."  
"If I was talking to anyone else, I'd ask why you were out drinking on a Monday" I said in a last-ditch effort to lighten the mood. But he didn't even give much of a response to that one. Just a look that said "are you gonna let me finish?"  
Sasuke continued "anyway, I felt like shit, so I skipped out on class. And as the day went on, I began to feel better. But the ringing…that ringing…it got louder…slowly, as if someone, somewhere was turning up the volume. The funny thing is, every time I notice it getting louder, I get a little more…uneasy…"  
"Well, I'm heading to class" I interrupted.  
"I'm heading back to the dorm."  
"Wrong answer. You said dorm. You need to see a doctor."  
"I would…" his voice trailed off.  
"But?"  
"But…I feel like it would make no difference…"  
"How?"  
"Somehow…my fate is sealed."  
Since Halloween was a few days away, I normally would have attributed this to Sasuke's rise in douchiness around this time of year. He always gets in to the spirit of the Holiday…so far in that his stupid pranks have thus far cost him two relationships and an all-night trip to the hospital when he literally gave Old man Sarutobi a heart attack. (Thank God he made a full recovery.) Point is, he likes to scare people. But what scared me more than his words was the look in his eyes. It was a frightening look that I had never seen from him before…  
After class, instead of going for dinner, I went straight to the dorm, where I found my roommate lying on the bed, a blanket covering his face. I saw on his desk a prescription for some antibiotic with the bottle on top. It looked like Sasuke had taken a few, probably more than the recommended dose. Sasuke tended to that. I felt a little bit of weight lifted off me. Some, but not much. Ever since I had seen him earlier that day, I had been worried. What was wrong with Sasuke? Why did he have that look in his eye? What did he mean by "fate is sealed"? What is up with all of this?  
Sasuke moaned. He groaned. Softly, quietly. Suddenly he leapt out of bed and onto the floor, screaming with the whirling hysteria of a madman! His deafening scream lasted almost thirty seconds, and it was a blistering screech the likes of which sounded almost inhuman. I nearly pissed myself in fright, listening to that awful sound. That wretched screech. It was hideous beyond imagining. I shudder even now thinking about it. The worst thing about it, like before, were his eyes. They had rolled back into his head and the veins and arteries within were beginning to leak…  
Just when I though I was about to plunge into insanity myself he stopped. Breathing heavily, Sasuke looked up at me. All I could do was look back at him in silence.  
"Those eyes. Those glowing red eyes. And the screeching" His voice escalated "My God, the screeching! It won't stop! It won't stop! It's so loud! Can you hear it? Can you? YOU MUST BE ABLE TO, YOU MUST! YOU MUST! IT'S SO LOUD!"

"CALM DOWN!" I shouted. "TAKE YOUR MEDICINE AND CALM DOWN! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CALM DOWN!"  
"CAN'T YOU HEAR IT!?" he repeated. "IT'S BLARING! OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"  
His eyes started to roll up again and in pure fear and rage, I grabbed my backpack, which held several heavy books and hit Sasuke on the head. Hard. Then again. Then again. Sasuke mumbled something else about eyes before he passed out.  
"Is everything alright in there?" asked Iruka, the RA. "I heard some god-awful noises just a minute ago. Lot of people out here are concerned."  
I went to the door, I told Iruka what I knew and everything that had just happened. We both agreed we needed to get him to the psychiatrist's office and fast. So we picked him up and put him in Iruka's truck. Once there, we got Sasuke out of the flatbed. He was asleep, but not sleeping peacefully. He kept mumbling "oh God" or "the eyes" or some other unintelligible garble. I was disturbed on so many levels.  
After almost three hours of waiting at the office, gave us unsettling news. Not about the terrible screams. Iruka and I could hear that aural carnage for ourselves. No, what told us was more disturbing: that those moments of screaming madness were all they could get out of Sasuke when he was awake. They had given him a strong sedative and were prepared to move him into the asylum the next day. In the meantime, he would have to be taken somewhere to rest.  
I sat at the foot of Sasuke's bed crying. Of all the things to come out of nowhere, of all the tragedies that could have happened, why Sasuke? Why now? Why like this? Somehow, the thought of Sasuke dying in a car accident or having his throat slashed brought me comfort. At least then he wouldn't have to be tortured like this. Constantly, he mumbled about the eyes. Always the eyes. Red eyes. And the screeching. Unnatural screeching. Otherworldly screeching that he begged would rob him of his hearing, but never did.  
At 4:36 that morning, Sasuke shot up out of bed. Exhaustion had driven me into a light sleep long since and I was startled by the sudden movement. But, I wasn't concerned. He'd sat up like this four or five times before since I had been watching. That sedative they had given him was awfully powerful. They said it would keep him down at least until noon. Of course, the dose they had given him to accomplish this feat was near fatal. Hopefully it didn't kill him. As long as he was alive, there was still some chance that they could figure out just what kind of little spider had crawled into Sasuke's head. Hopefully, his healing could start around noon.  
But it didn't. Because, at 4:36 Sasuke began screaming again in a tumultuous rampage. "MY HEAD! THE BURNING! THE EYES! THE SCREECHING! MY HEAD! MY HEAD! MY HEAD! MY GODDAMN HEAD!" In utter shock and horror, I witnessed the gruesome atrocity unfold before me in slow motion. What took less than fifteen seconds slowed to agonizing hours to me. First, his eyes rolled back and the veins leaked as they had before, the demonic shriek still piercing the black air. Then the veins in his head throbbed, and I heard an even more disturbing sound. Underneath the horrendous hell-shriek was the sound of someone…something…eating...sloppily munching on some kind of wet morsel. It took me a moment to realize just what that sound was. As the sound began to intensify, Sasuke's blood-stained whites bulged from his sockets and at last exploded, resulting in an eruption of crimson life. Then came the spiders.  
I don't know what else to call these things, but spider definitely comes the closest. The were tiny, almost furry creatures with multiple legs. But the worst thing about them was the eyes. Those soul-piercing red eyes that glowed with some disturbing, otherworldly, underworldly aura. Oh god, those hellish eyes! Now, I understood what Sasuke meant about the eyes! But even that wasn't the worst thing about the spiders. In the pale glow of the digital clock beside Sasuke's bed, I could see..they were gnawing little chunks of something. And suddenly, it dawned on me. They were eating…Sasuke's brain.  
The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, scared voiceless and shitless from the ordeal that had seemed so vivid just a second ago. I took a certain comfort in the very possibility that this hellish nightmare might have been a dream, but I was scared to look at the bed across the room, for fear of seeing Sasuke's eyeless corpse. I debated weather or not to do it for a while. A long while. Then, for some insane reason, I decided to check Sasuke's bed. Empty. I heaved a sigh of relief. For the time being, I could count this off as the most fucked-up dream I had ever had. I even chuckled a little. That chuckle grew into a laugh. And I laugh for a good long while. I couldn't wait to tell Sasuke when he got back. I laughed and giggled and chuckled some more. And when I was done, I noticed a felt a little odd. A bit uneasy. I heard…like a sort of hum or ringing in my ears that seemed to come from in my head…


End file.
